1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a semiconductor device and a method of solid-state image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, solid-state pickup devices having waveguides have been proposed in order to increase the amount of light that enters photoelectric conversion units.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-324189 discloses a configuration of a solid-state pickup device having two types of insulating films alternately arranged on a photoelectric conversion unit to provide a waveguide structure. The waveguide is formed by forming an opening by removing the two types of the insulating films at a portion corresponding to a photo detector and filling the opening with a passivation film of a material having a higher refractive index than the insulating films.